


Rose-Colored Glasses

by kujojongup



Series: Random YoungUp Stuff [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Cutesy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Feel-good, M/M, Optimism, Sunshine & Rainbows, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kujojongup/pseuds/kujojongup
Summary: Yoo Youngjae is blazing through the school like it’s a video game’s final dungeon, and he’s equipped to save the day with sweet smiles and perfected protagonist charms.





	Rose-Colored Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is, but it's cute?? i think??
> 
> it's like 10% youngup and 90% youngjae being...youngjae.
> 
> slightly based on Hyouka
> 
> hope you enjoy!

“Ah, sorry! Excuse me!”

A boy stumbles through the hallways with embers and sparks from campfires flying in his eyes. He narrowly dodges the bodies of students passing through, with loud, exuberant apologies that fade into heavy footsteps that shake the whole building. In his arms sits a box full of posters and knickknacks, set to be delivered to the fourth floor by 3:00PM.

It's currently 2:59PM.

He plays the role of the courier, the ever-reliable postman showing up in the nick of time to save the day.

The true hero of the American people, although he is not American or even in America at the present moment.

No, he's just a simple boy on a mission, childishly projecting a heroic image on himself while he causes a girl to nearly trip whilst he barely escapes with his toes un-stubbed.

“I’m in a hurry! Sorry! Oh—watch out! Sorry, in a rush! Coming through! Excuse me!”

A grin is spread like sweet strawberry jam across his face. His hair is tousled and messy, frizzy strands sticking up in every direction, but he couldn't care less. He’s a slight mistake away from crashing and waking up in a hospital with a concussion, and every turned corner is either a risk of collision or dignity and pride lost to a stubbornly sore toe. The risks of his mission are clear, and yet he courageously faces the challenge with a box for a shield and a rolled up poster for a sword.

Yoo Youngjae is blazing through the school like it’s a video game’s final dungeon, and he’s equipped to save the day with sweet smiles and perfected protagonist charms.

In his eyes, the students are the denizens lurking in the depths of caverns—the evil minions of the monstrous villain who dared to capture the beloved princess. But no fear or doubt casts stormy skies over the burning sun that is his heart, of course not! There is not an obstacle in the world that can dim the light of a knight’s courage, and not one enemy among the hundreds that could make him fall into despair and failure. When his shoes leave black skid marks on the tiles, when the click of a phone camera follows him, and when wrinkles form in his sweater, he knows he’s committed to his quest.

At the top of the last staircase, he exhales heavily. Breathing in with just as much enthusiasm, he closes his eyes with feeling, and smiles.

Opening his eyes in unison with a wide-toothy smile, he takes off running again.

No students lurk on this path, now. He hears the trumpets, the trombones, and clamoring of the piano slowly building up to an epic theme to conclude this triumphant tale. The force in his footing only exceeds his limit as the end of the hallway is in sight. One, singular room emits artificial light with a partially-opened door.

The high-budget soundtrack resonates in his bones and makes his soul quiver; the final battle approaches where all this knowledge and accumulated skills will be put to the test. There are no strategy guides when he is the character himself—no pause button or walkthrough on the internet will come to his rescue.

No checkpoints, no save files, just his life on the line for his destiny and the fate of his one true love.

The distance becomes minimal, and with a dramatic spin he thrusts his back into the door. His smile is his gritting, determined teeth as he feels the arena borders sealing him into the room, with no choice but to let out his battle cry and fight.

“ _En garde,_ motherfuckers!”

 

“Oh fucking hell!” Daehyun sputters and recoils, nearly falling off his chair.

 

Five boys sit a large table, in the middle of what used to be a biology classroom. Two sit on each side, with one at the head, and the seat opposite to it is empty. Binders are open, pens scattered, and complete shock shines brightly on every face in the room.

“Alright, knights of the round table!” Youngjae hollers without a second thought, tossing his box onto the table without a single care in the world. “Her majesty has a task for us!”

“Can you calm down for, like five seconds?” Himchan asks distastefully, earning a glare from the younger boy.

“Absolutely not!” Youngjae responds with far too much enthusiasm for a normal person to chew and swallow. “We have an important quest we must embark on! Isn’t that right, Sir Yongguk?”

“Indeed,” the leader plays along from his place at the head of the table, smiling and amused. “We need to put up our posters today.”

“The school’s beautiful Spring Fair is beginning in two weeks, and our training for the boss battle has barely started!” Youngjae announces, standing up on his chair rather than sitting. “Our performance is perfected, but we must continue to work on it! Our set is built to the highest standard, but we must continue to decorate it! And most of all, Kietsu High’s Performance Troupe is known campus-wide, but we must advertise ourselves!”

Jongup and Junhong clap awkwardly in a strange burst of excitement, and Youngjae clenches his fist, thrusting it up into the air with authority.

“We will divide into three teams!” he declares, pulling his fist down and pushing it out towards the table, releasing three fingers to further showcase his idea. “And take on various dungeons within the school, leaving our mark wherever we go!”

“So are you picking the teams-” Daehyun starts, but an odd, whistle-like cry from the younger boy cuts him off.

“Himchan and Daehyun!” He points to each of them individually. “Yongguk and Junhong!” He repeats. “And lastly, Jongup and I!” Youngjae opens his arms, as if awaiting an embrace from God himself. “These are the brilliant dynamic-duos chosen by fate that will carry out our task! Everyone! Listen! You will each grab two posters to put up, meaning four for each group!”

He pauses, and waits for everyone to grab two posters.

He takes the last two in his own hands, and clashes them together like cymbals thrice.

“The first team will take the first floor! Second team takes second! Third takes third! Choose appropriate, eye-catching spots for your posters! Now, onward! To battle!”

Youngjae leaps from the chair and onto the floor with a powerful stance. He pivots, and grabs Jongup’s wrist with both posters tucked under the other arm, dashing off into the corridor with the shorter boy struggling to keep up behind him.

 

Thankfully, he takes mercy when they reach the stairs, and opts to lace their fingers together instead.

 

Stopping—or slowing down, in this case—to smell the roses is something Youngjae firmly believes. But he believes there are better things to slow himself down for.

On clear nights, when he lays on his roof basking in the fresh dusk air, he takes time to watch the moon. Waxing, waning, full, or crescent—the way which the moon appears that night never matters. He loves the moon however it chooses to reveal itself that day.

Moon Jongup, that is.

The real moon is beautiful, of course it is—heck, Youngjae could write endless poetry about it.

But he cares more for his boyfriend.

At the very end of the day, no students linger in the halls. Each and every single one of them has rushed to their buses and bicycles, with plans to do and plenty of time to procrastinate on homework that they wish to take full advantage of. It works in Youngjae’s favor, of course. With everyone gone, there’s nothing that stops him from letting the posters tumble to the floor as he gently, quickly, presses Jongup to the lockers with a playful giggle.

“Ah-!” Jongup exclaims in his still-quiet voice, awkwardly reaching out as his posters fall away somewhere. Youngjae offers laughter at his expense, placing tiny kisses all around his boyfriend’s face. Swiftly, the shorter boy caves in, accepting the comforting grip on his hips, reaching up to hold the taller boy’s shoulders.

“I missed you~” Youngjae coos, rubbing their noses together. His own smile widens when his boyfriend’s appears. “Why weren’t you in class today?”

“Oh, I was helping Ms. Ji with some errands around campus,” Jongup explains, eyebrows raised. “Did I forget to text you?”

“Yeah,” Youngjae pouts, pressing their foreheads together. “I thought I was really going to have to be a knight in shining armor and go save you from something.”

“You could start by saving the posters,” Jongup jests lightly, pushing the taller boy back a bit.

With an overdramatic sigh, hands on his hips, Youngjae shakes his head. “I suppose I can’t refuse a prince’s request, can I?” he muses, picking up the posters closest to him. He takes a deep breath, and points them up to the ceiling with a powerful stance.

“Speak, my knight!” Jongup exclaims quietly, grinning and giggling like an excited child.

“For the people of Kietsu High, and its prince, I raise my sword!” he proclaims, feeling energy gather in his body. “With supreme poster-posting skills, I will embark on my quest! _I SHALL SAVE OUR DEAREST PRINCE AND HIS POSTERS, EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY LIFE!_ ”

Youngjae takes off down the corridor after a somersault, screaming at the top of his lungs, unintentionally leaving his boyfriend behind.

He's lucky that Jongup is kind of in love with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVES KUDOS!  
> COMMENTS MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE!
> 
> follow me at gogomato.tumblr.com


End file.
